


I just haven't met you yet

by queer_and_longing



Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [22]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background DRLAMP, Blowjobs, Can be read as Platonic Creativitwins or Romantic RemRom I don't really care, Cis Remy Sanders, Come Eating, DRLAMP is minor in this fic anyway, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Overstimulation, Trans Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_and_longing/pseuds/queer_and_longing
Summary: Remy meets Emile and Emile gives him the best night of his life
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I just haven't met you yet

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my mutual CJ 🥰❤️

Remy could feel the bass underneath his skin. He could see the way the people in the bar moved against their dancing partner. The feeling of his throat burning as he drank the strongest liquor he could think of to just feel something he hasn't felt in weeks. He scanned the entire building and not a single soul looked interesting enough to have a one night stand with. Literally just one night! Is that too much to ask for?

"Virgil, I'm bored." Remy complained as he turned back to his best friend Virgil and his boyfriends Roman and Remus. All three of them turned and looked surprised. "Not a single soul?" Virgil inquired. "No. Everyone that is interesting is already with someone or they look gross and disease ridden." "Rem, do you think you're being a bit too picky?" Remy just shot Roman a look. "No, I don't." "I mean you're just looking for a one night stand right? Take a chance! When are you ever gonna see or speak to these people again?" Remus tried to get Roman's point across more clearly. Remy grumbled, "at this point I just wanna go home."

"Remy, what about that one at the bar?" Virgil pointed to a super cute shy looking boy. He considered him for a moment. "Hmm, yeah, maybe. If I've disappeared and not back within 5 minutes y'all can go home. I appreciate you guys coming to help me." Virgil squeezed his shoulder, "Anytime, go get him." Remy gave him a two finger salute as he walked away.

Remy walked up to see him sipping on something that looked fruity, something that looked like it could give you a quick buzz but would take a lot of to get messed up. Remy tapped the table beside his hand. "Hey cutie, this seat taken?" He took a sip of his drink through one of those reusable straws. He could tell bc this bar doesn't have straws and it's metal. Remy smiled as he sat down. "So what are you doing here?" Remy could swear his smile lit up the dance floor with how bright it was. 

"Oh just bored and looking for something to do. Or someone." He winked. "What about you, stranger?" "My name's Remy." He held his hand out and smiled when he took it. "Emile!" Emile's happiness was contagious. "And me too really. Haven't been out in a while. No one is really catching my eye." Emile's smile morphed into a sly mischievous smile. "But I caught your eye didn't I?"

Remy desperately wanted to play his game but lying wasn't his forte. More of Janus' really, Virgil's other boyfriend. "Honestly no. I was about to leave until my friend Virgil saw you. I mean he knows my type, so really you should thank him." Emile laughed. "Which one's Virgil?" He turned around and pointed at Virgil and his boyfriends. "The emo with purple hair." "What about the other two?" "Two fifths of his boyfriends. Those two are Roman and Remus, they're twins." "Damn, five boyfriends and two of them are twins? How'd he manage that?" "Honestly, I don't know. Kid has social anxiety."

Emile turned to Remy. "So what'd you tell them?" "That if I'm not back in five minutes they can go home. They came here to help me." Emile put his hand on Remy's knee and whispered into his ear, "you wanna get out of here then?" Remy felt himself swallow loudly. "Yeah," he answered breathlessly. 

Their lips were attached to each other's as soon as the cool air hit them. Hands cupping the others' face. Remy trailed down Emile's neck as he breathily asked "your place or mine?" To which Emile replied "um,,, mine." Remy felt a tiny little red flag pop up but just as quickly dismissed it. He's probably more comfortable at his own place. 

Remy didn't think much a Emile. They kissed the whole ride over to his place. The occasional grind of their genitals rubbing and grinding into the other's hand, light hickies being left of his neck. Thinking of him nothing more than a sweet little bottom.

In all honesty, Emile was letting him have his fun. He lead him to his apartment and smirked when Remy let out a gasp as he was pinned to the door. He could feel the other man's cock twitch as recaptured his lips. Remy melted in his grasp far too easily. Emile started to kiss and mark up his neck. "Thought I was a bottom, didn't you?" Remy whimpered. "Cute."

Remy hated how easily he melted into Emile. Desperately attempting to get control back, Emile lifted him off the ground and shoved his back against the door again making him involuntarily gasp. "Naughty," he whispered in his ear, all the blood already rushed to his cock made him twitch again. "Not used to losing control are you? Too busy on your high horse?" Remy shivered when he whispered, "Guess I have to force that control out of you." He wanted to whimper, but he was trying so hard to hold onto any shred of dignity he had.

Emile carried his back to his room and Remy did squeak when he didn't have the support of the door on his back. He felt the breath in his lungs being squeezed out of him in surprise as Emile threw him on his bed and pinned his hands down above his head. Emile smirked at him, "Now, what's your safe words?" Remy stared at Remy who had a deep blush but only managed to let out a small "what?" Emile let the surprise and confusion show on his face. 

He tsked, "How about this? You know what a stop light is?" Remy nodded. "You tell me green when you wanna keep going, yellow if you want me to slow down, and red to stop completely." Remy nodded. "No I need you to use words." "Yes sir" Remy was surprised at how easy that fell out of his mouth. Emile laughed, "No, I meant repeat back what I told you about the colors." Remy felt the shame burn through him as he nodded and repeated what the colors meant. "Good boy, you can still call me sir if you want." 

Emile trailed his free hand down Remy's body and smiled at the gasp when he cupped the bulge in his pants. "Let's get these off huh? I'm gonna let go but I need you to keep your hands where I put them ok?" "Yes sir" Emile eased his hand from Remy's wrists and trailed it down to the hem of his pants. He pulled both pants and boxers off in one fluid motion which gained a whimper from Remy.

Remy's cock bobbed back up and hit his stomach. Emile could clearly see the bead of precum leaking from the tip as Remy buried his head. Remy heard the click of the lube bottle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Logically not for nowhere, but he didn't hear Emile pull out the box that contained all Emile's sex toys due to all the blood rushing in his ears.

Emile gathered the precum on his cock and ran a slick hand down. He ran his hand back up gathering the precum that would bubble up with his thumb. It didn't take long until he found a rhythm for it, content on watching Remy's reactions. Remy chuckles at one point, "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that." He meets the practically feral smile Emile gives him. "That's the plan."

Remy can feel his first orgasm hit him, Emile catching it in his palm stroking the slit of his cock to milk any remains from it. Remy almost whimpers and he feels Emile use his cum as lube and keeps stroking his cock. Emile forces his legs apart that he hadn't realized closed. Working Remy back up to full hardness, Emile dipped lower to suck on his balls. This caused Remy to release the whimper he was holding back.

He took his time making them wet and shiny, admiring the whimpering and twitches he could feel from his cock. He released the one he'd been working on to give them both a blow, causing Remy to come again, Emile pinning his legs and hips down. He finally released the grip to trail his tongue up his twitching cock, sucking exclusively on the head first. He looked into Remy's eyes again and took his whole cock down his throat. Remy releasing another whine and nearly tried to close his legs again, making Emile pin him back down to the bed.

Remy couldn't focus on anything except Emile's warm mouth moving along his cock. His lower stomach felt like it was on fire, electricity prickled everywhere along his body, and he felt like he was gonna be walking funny regardless from how sensitive to the touch his cock and balls are now. He whined and came down Emile's throat as he thought about Emile fucking him. He felt a slick finger circle his rim and let out a panicky whimper.

Emile heard the change, how scared he sounded when he touched his rim. He stopped everything at once which Remy protested. "Hey," Remy finally looked at him again, slight panic lacing his features, "what's your color baby?" Remy still looked worried but more worried to move. "You can move, sorry love." Remy put his hands down to his sides and adjusted his body sightless more upwards on the pillow. "Green." He whispered. "You sure?" Remy hummed and nodded. "Can I touch you?" Emile softened. "Yeah, you having fun so far?" Remy hummed and pulled Emile down to kiss him. "You can keep going," he mumbled against his lips.

Remy recapture his lips after letting Emile work him up properly so it didn't hurt. Remy opened up very easily for him, letting his moans get lost in Emile mouth. Emile was excited to still feel the playfulness from Remy as their tongues played together and licked inside each other's mouths. At one point Remy slipping his hand into Emile's just to play with it and feel the texture. Emile let his lips go to trail and suck on Remy's neck. "You still doing ok?" Remy smiled but he had tears pricking along side his eyes. "Yeah, still green." He whispered.

Emile slicked the dildo of the strap on, that Remy also swears appeared out of nowhere. Emile slowly eases the dildo inside of him. Remy closing his eyes, heartbeat in his throat, and gasps when his hips are flushed with his. Emile lightly grips Remy's cock only to have him panic and call yellow. Emile let's go, but Remy still looks panicked. "Please, no more." Emile doesn't know what he's asking for. "No more what?" "Touching, it hurts." Emile goes to ask for clarification, before he realizes what he means. "Ok, no more touching your cock?" Remy nods, "Do you still want me to fuck you?" Remy nods again. "How many more times you think you can handle cumming?" Remy holds up one finger. "You want me to make you cum without touching you?" Emile answers Remy's nod, "I can do that."

Emile cupped his face and kissed him hand trailing down to get a grip on his hips, kisses moving down the side of his neck marking him up. Emile could tell he found his prostate when he let out a squeak. He kept that pace until Remy cock twitched hard and Remy calling out red despite no cum coming out. Emile moved off of him, giving him space to breathe and move his toys off to the side to be cleaned tomorrow. He came back and gave Remy a wipe down with a cold wet wash cloth which made him grumble in protest.

Emile thought he'd drifted off to sleep until a weak little call of him name got him to turn back around. "You didn't cum did you?" Emile laughed at the thoughtfulness, considering most cis men didn't really think about him after he was done with them. "No, but it's ok." Remy started to sit up more. "No it's not. Come here. I can't fuck you, but I can at least eat you out, my mouth works fine right now." Emile looked like he wanted to back out but in honesty that was the hottest thing anyone's told him. "Come on, I got your seat right here my prince." He could tell Remy was teasing him, but he didn't feel like he could accept it. "Please don't make me beg."

Emile agreed, I mean worst thing is he's bad at it and he could use a vibrator to get himself off. Remy was intense in the best way. The death grip on his thighs to prevent him from moving, the way his tongue moved along him and in him, making him cum from just sucking his little cock, the way Remy kept pulling him back down when he would try to get away, and not stopping until Emile had to call red. Remy's face was soaked when he let him hop off of him. Making Emile almost worried he could've drowned him. But oh, what a way to go out.

Not much happened after that. Remy ended up staying the night since both of them ultimately passed out after they were done. Emile left his phone number is everything he could think of before Remy left his apartment. Pants pocket, wallet, and phone. He really hoped Remy wasn't just a one night thing. 

Remy would come into work that morning extremely late, hair all a mess, barely showered, and with a limp from hell. Virgil would make fun of him for limping so much and how he let that soft guy top him. He'd think about Emile that entire shift, unaware that Emile left his phone number for him. The only note remaining intact was in his cellphone that would go unnoticed for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely getting a second chapter bc holy shit this is so long. Doubt the second will have much smut bc it'll probably be about Remy falling for Emile and lots of fluff. So we'll see ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
